The Reunion
by YoYogirl
Summary: Tyson and Kai have been in love, plain and simple. Problem is they haven't told each other, and niether is about to give up their pride for love... Thats where the reunion comes in.
1. Before

Yoyo: Well this is my first Story from Beyblade…. Hope ya like!

Prologue

Kai sat by the window and look towards the sky, it was a pale dull gray, he somehow loved these days. Probably because they reminded him of a certain blader who had the power of the Dragoon Storm!

He sighed out the window as the phone rang loudly awakening him from his daze. Kai groggily got up and set his hand on the phone and said

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey Kai!" Tyson said more than cheerfully. Kai's eyes shone with that gleam of happiness again as he heard the angelic voice.

"What Tyson?" He asked trying to hold in his excitement.

"I wanted to know if you'd visit. You know, for the official BBA blade reunion?" Tyson asked losing his cheer.

"Yea, I lo- like to." Kai said catching himself with the word love.

"Awww, GREAT!" Tyson said and then with a quick good-bye they both hung up.

Kai's heart was a flurry of excitement. He couldn't wait. Kai had gotten the letter about a day ago and was already packed. He remembered his dragon to clearly, it was almost as if he was in love.

Kai shook his head, love? Such a meaningful word.

_Kai's POV _

Love? Did I really just say I love him? No! I can't love that bastard! He is a GUY after all! I'm NOT gay! I'm just not.

Am I?

I don't know anything anymore! All I need to do is know if I'm in love with the guy? That's not to hard right?

Time for a plan I guess…

I know! I need to... Do something for heavens sake! What? I could… kiss him.

BAD! I can't KISS HIM! I'm so confused, what do I do! I guess I never really did have much interest in girls, and the sex would be even better with another guy… EWWW! Ugg…… why can't I figure these questions out? I have always known what I want and how to get it! But Tyson, He is so different! I don't want to hurt him, I REALLY don't want to hurt him, and actually all I want is to pleasure the boy and make him as happy as a lark, or Max.

I'm so confused… Maybe I'll just get there and see!

In Japan, _Tyson's POV_

Wow! Kai is really coming, here, to Japan, to me! This is so exciting! I can't stand it! I wonder what Kai will be like, I mean it's been so long since I've seen him, what… 6 months? Wow! I can't wait!

I wonder how Russia is for Kai, Tala better have kept his hands of my koi! Koi? Kai isn't that. I know I love Kai but can't tell it to his face, if I do… I don't wanna know what he will do to me! It'll be painful I know that.

End of the Prologue

Yoyo: Sorry it's SOOOO short, I have no time, the next one will be **_A LOT_** longer!

Also, Please I want reviews, no reviews no new chapters!


	2. Opps

Yoyo: Well, it's short Again XP. SOO SORRY, I have some cousins over and need to take care of them (younger) so I don't have much time to type.

START Chapter 1

_Tyson's POV_

Well, only one long day until Kai gets here. Max and Rei have already arrived and are staying in hotels, thank god! Max can get hyper if we feed him too much sugar and Rei can act a little weird sometimes, but they are still cool.

I know this sounds stupid but I need to get ready for Kai! He is staying in my room…… OH MY GOD! HE'S STAYING IN MY ROOM! Breath Tyson BREATH.

Why did it get so hotin here? How am I supposed to sleep with the only thing I've ever lusted after close enough to touch? Someone up there hates me.

Well first of all I need to clean up a bit… nah, I don't want to clean up… I WANT to sit here and think about Kai some more. But I guess that's not possible, I guess I'll just go take out my excitement with some good old fashion training, Kai would be proud! Kai…

I miss you!

Whoa, I never thought of it that way, I never used the word miss before. I guess that says it huh? I do miss him, like I did my mom when she died 1. Almost like someone is ripping your heart out and letting the blood drip through the wound. When did I get so violent? Gosh, I wonder how Kai has changed. He's always different every time I see him 2. I suppose everyone changes from one time to another, right?

I wonder how Dranzer is doing. He really loved that bird. He would do anything for her sake and she gave him the spark of happiness in those deep crimson eyes. But Dranzer could cause so much pain for Kai also. If she is ever taken away Kai is like a zombie, except he's not the living dead, though sometime I wonder.

Sometimes I picture Kai as a puppy. Dranzer is like the little boy in the movies. She protects and cares for Kai like he is her kin or something. Heh, can't say Dragoon is much different.

**KNOCK!**

Oh shit! Rei must have come over to train! Well I guess that's what I was going to do before I got lost in my thoughts again, oh well Rei is cool.

I walked up to the door and opened it, and didn't see Rei standing there.

"Kai?" I asked, do I still have legs? Is it just me or is it hot in here, WHY IS HE EARLY?

"Hey, Tyson." Kai said in his devilish voice.

"Y-you're early?" Thank god I could stutter at lease that.

"Yea and? The flight people called me and said they had and opening for an earlier flight, why did they call me you ask? Because I told them to if they had any openings for that flight. Does that cover it all, Tyson?" Oh god, Kai looks so sexy with that pout-frown on.

"U-huh." Genius Tyson, just genius!

"Well, gonna let me in, dumbass?" Sheesh, can't I be more polite sometimes?

I moved away and motioned for him to enter. Kai dully took a step in and looked around he spotted the door to my room then turned and asked me.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I looked at him, hoping he wasn't seeing my growing erection and pointed to my door.

"My room…." I said and my heart skipped a beat when he walked over and entered. It must have been the first time since I moved things around because he took a back-step when he got in there. I walked in behind him and saw him in a total stupor awing at my dragon items. He looked at my posters then I turned scarlet when I realized he looked at a poster I forgot to take down. It was right behind my door so grandpa never saw it, and when I had guests I took it down.

It was a picture of Kai, figures, without a shirt and low ride jeans on. There was an orange, red, and black sunset glowing in the background. It showed a close up of Kai and his perfect chest, Dranzer was faded in the background and it really was a beautiful poster. Not to Kai though.

He slowly scanned it and raised an eyebrow he turned around and I was a dragon caught in a phoenix's fire. He opened his mouth to speak again,

"What's this, Tyson?" I hate it when he uses my name, damn, I'm in for it.

"P-

poster." I said, it took me a few tries but I made it.

"I know that smartass, why is it of me?" Kai asked, I think I just saw fire in those crimson orbs.

_Kai's POV_

"I know that smartass, why is it of me?" I asked feeling heat go straight to my groin. As embarrassed as I was I knew I had done that photo shoot.

It was because I needed some quick cash to buy a new attack-ring so did that, I also did some nude poses for gay-porn magazines. I wish Tyson could have done that… I really am a love struck bird aren't I?

END Chapter 1

1: In here she dies when he was…8. K?

2: Well you know what I mean, season one he was mean, season 2 he was ok actually nice, and season 3 he was very distant almost.

Yoyo: Well I REALLY hop ya like it. I know Kai probably wouldn't do that kind of stuff but this is a fan fiction and he can do whatever I feel, cause I'm the author, so HA!

Thanks for the Reviews, I love to know how I'm doing, sorry my chapters are short, I got a lot of family in town!


	3. The kiss

Start Chapter 2

_Kai's POV_

"Why is it of me?" I repeated. Tyson gave me the puppy eyes, on the inside I was melting like a witch in water but on the out I totally had him fooled. He glanced at the poster and finally spoke again.

"Because uh…..mm……h….." He was obviously having trouble but then quickly blurted out "CauseIsawitinastoreanddidntwantanypervertstogettheirhandsonit!" I looked at him and tried to process what he said

((Translation: Cause I saw it in a store and didn't want and pervert to get their hands on it!))

Once I finally figured it out I let out a sigh

"Tyson there has to be a million posters of me out there, buying one and putting it up wont help." I told him in a sweeter voice than I wanted.

"I know…" He said looking at his feet. "Sorry, Kai. I'll take it down right away." He said and I felt a little disappointment that he didn't want to look at me anymore.

I suddenly felt a pain straight in my heart as Tyson sighed and walked over and yanked the poster off the wall. He gave me a semi-harsh glare and rolled it up and stuck it in a drawer.

"Happy?" He asked

"Very." I replied more sadly then I wanted. Inch by inch that dragon was destroying my barriers and I need to stop this. _But he is so cute, sweet, funny, and just plain sexy._ No, Tyson is the annoying brat the bugs me all the time and never trains. _Than why do you only train him as hard as you do, to watch the angel's muscles move and ripple on hot summer days? Or is it simply to watch him fall and beg you with all he's got, pleading for your mercy? _Shut up, stupid voices, aggg….. Nothing like me these days, what is happening now… my cheeks are burning?

Now what? Tyson, do something. Or I might.

"Ty, were will I sleep, on what?" oh gods, I called him Ty, Dammit!

"Hm… How about here?" Tyson said pointing to the floor by his bed, I gave him a hard glare and he looks nervous. "I'll go get some stuff for ya to s-sleep on." He said and ran out the door. I looked at the clock, I was surprised, and it read 8:46p.m.

I decided to walk around a bit. I looked at the posters. They were very cool I do admit. Suddenly Tyson came into the room and tripped. He went flying along with blankets and pillows. Tyson landed on my feet and looked up and chuckled softly.

"Last time I leave my shoes in the doorway." He said I felt an urge to smile. He got up slowly and looked at his watch. "Well, Kai, almost time for bed?" He asked cutely. I chuckled and replied.

"Tyson, no." I said. He gave a half-hearted grin and got up to sit on his bed. He patted the spot by him and said "Kai, want to see my blade?" I guess that would be a good excuse to get close to him.

I sat by him and reached my hand out for his blade; he set it in my hand and smiled. "Tomorrow is the Reunion Kai." He said leaning closer to look at is blade from over my shoulder. I nodded my head and studied dragoon. It was pretty much the same but some new high-tech attack and defense rings. I pretended to be interested with the blade but only heard the breathing of the dragon behind me. He was taking slow but deep breaths, obviously relaxed. My cheeks burned again as I realized just how close he was. Tyson spoke up after awhile.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you like my blade?"

"S'ok Tyson." I said and blushed when he came around and grabbed the blade barely touching my hand, my skin burned where he touched. Since when did I let ANYONE have THIS much power over me? I don't know but I wasn't hoping on finding out.

Soon I looked up to see two stormy orbs of the dragon looking into my fire. I gulped and Tyson cocked his head and leaned forward. He slowly brushed his lips against mine and he let his eyes slide until they were shut. I did the same after getting over the shock of him kissing me. I didn't think it was real. Tyson let his arms slide around my neck and pulled me closer.

I hadn't yet responded to the kiss and I think he felt rejected and pulled away. His cheeks were tomato red like mine and he fell to his knees and the floor. He let one tear fall and I felt my heart give out.

End Chapter 2

Yoyo: Like my new style of writing? More real. Well anyway sorry, that was abrupt right? Well I couldn't think of anything else so deal. Anyway, I want review pouts like a 2 year old I know, you all have been doing great! Sorry for the long wait!


	4. Get ready

**START CHAPTER 3**

**_Kai's POV_**

I looked at Tyson; he was on his knees and almost sobbing now. I could only stare at him, shocked about the whole thing. I slowly slid off the bed until I was level with Tyson. I lifted up his chin to look at me. He shook me away and turned to leave, I really couldn't have that.

"Tyson? A-are you ok?" I asked my voice wasn't solid at all; I tried to look as sympathetic as I could. He turned and finally spoke to me.

"What? Oh… I'm fine… sorry Kai…" He said slowly as to make it more painful for me.

"Why did you" I gulped lightly, "Kiss me?" I finished. He looked at his eyes were red with tears and his cheeks were stained. I felt like I was hit by 1,000 daggers all aimed for my heart right then, I was hoping I would never have to see my dragon fall this hard.

"I… didn't… mean… too… it was a dare from Rei!" Tyson said "I went through with it so Rei would have to kiss Max…." Tyson said quickly and my hopes fell apart. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't cry.

**End of Kai's POV**

**_Tyson's POV_**

I kissed Kai, and then lied about it! What now! My excuse was even a bad one, Rei dare me to kiss him? Ha! Like that would happen! Now what? Oh yea! The fucking reunion….. I really wish this didn't happen, Kai is SO going to be on Rei for this! And He didn't do anything! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!

Oh god, Kai is still here, and… doesn't look happy. Right at the moment he has on an evil frown and he is giving me the worst death glare I could imagine, he didn't even seem this steamed when we were in Russia and Boris almost captured him… Did I mention I'm dead?

And why won't my tears stop? It's weird but, I almost can't feel the tears anymore, god I need help. Damn Kai! He is like growling now.

Is Kai a psychic? Because I think he can hear what I'm thinking now… Kai stopped doing his little 'growl' and is now looking as if he was going to leave.

"Ouch!" I screeched as Kai practically shoved me into the wall on my way out. Though, he is cute when he's mad!

**_End of Tyson's POV_**

**_Normal POV_**

Kai pushed Tyson roughly on his way out of the door. Kai walked out of the dojo without another word said.

Suddenly the phone rang and Tyson ran to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hey mister D!" Tyson said and then there was a pause, "What?" Another pause, "But Kai is even here!" Tyson exclaimed with yet another pause, "How About I have it here, at the dojo?" Another pause "Ok great! Just tell everyone and I'll get this place ready!" Tyson said and hung up.

"Now to find that darn, Kai…" Tyson murmured to himself.

**_End of Normal POV_**

_**Tyson's POV**_

I guess I could get my search party, Max and Rei, over here to find Kai, not like we haven't done it before, right? Well might as well walk to the hotels, grandpa said I needed more exercise.

Sigh, I put on my shoes and walked out the door.

I looked at the sky, it was a gorgeous night, then I remembered, it was night! Stupid Tyson, STUPID! God, how long was I inside either, it seemed like eternity.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled that did and apologetic bow to the couple passing by. I looked again to see if I read my watch right, unfortunately I did. It was 11:02! 11:02! PM! Gosh, grandpa is going to kill me, and what about Kai… it's dangerous at night to be alone! Well when you think about it, it's dangerous to be around Kai alone.

Maybe if I go home, and to sleep, He'll be there in the morning.

Fast forward to the next morning 

_**Still Tyson's POV**_

Wow, I got up pretty early today, 12:08, not bad. I looked down and saw amazingly Kai was asleep too. He was always up not later than 6 let alone 12! I slowly got up and walked outside.

"TYYYSSOOONNN!" I heard Max screech then was sent flying after a big bear hug.

"Hey, Maxie." I said and tried to get the hyper teen off my back. He hugged me and backed off.

"So, are you REALLY gonna host this huge reunion?" Rei asked from behind Max.

"Shit! The reunion! I totally forgot! Oh man… grandpa went out of town last night for a week too!" Tyson said franticly.

"We expected you would forget so we can to help." Max said with a big puppy grin on.

"Aww… You're the best guys!" I said and smiled at them. Then we all heard a rustling behind us and saw a Kai we had never seen before.

Kai wasn't wearing a shirt and had on his light blue pajama bottoms. He didn't have on any blue face paint on yet, and is hair was a mess. He was rubbing his eyes and if I didn't know it was Kai I would have yelled impersonator.

"What happened to you?" Rei asked then backed away once he realized he had said that to THE Kai Hiwatari.

"Nothing, I just haven't gotten dressed!" Kai said then murmured something like 'son of a bitch'.

Max and I just stared in awe at our messy team captain.

"What are you two asses looking at?" Kai growled at us and we looked away and continued our conversation.

"So, Uhh, we need to get ready for the reunion right?" I asked glancing at Rei and trying my hardest to avoid the shinning muscles of my love standing right behind Rei.

"What?" Kai asked from behind Rei and stepped forward to make himself clear.

"Mr. D said the place we were going to have it was accidentally taken and since you all were already in town I…" I stopped and then felt some drool coming on and Kai folded his arms making all him muscles move and twitch, "volunteered…" I said slowly scanning him again. I heard Max cough and jumped back into my senses, "To have it here, ok with you, your Majesty?" I asked with sarcasm.

"It's fine my stupid little joker… or shall I say darer?" Kai asked obviously still mad at me, Max and Rei must be totally confused, god I'm in a bad position now!

"Hahaha, Kai." I said nervously. Max and Rei shrugged it off and decided to start.

"Ok… Well there is the main large room in the dojo right? We can use that for food! And it's supposed to be a warm night right? Well we can let people go outside also, maybe to eat or something?" Max suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Who cooks?" I asked and looked around. Rei probably could but… he is also good with setting up things, and we all know Kai won't do a damn thing to help.

"I do, Kinomiya." Kai said. He got a few looks but ignored them.

"It's Tyson and ok Kai! Since when did you cook?" I asked.

"Since my parents made me take the fucking lessons." Kai said coldly.

"Ok…. What do want to cook for this thing? There has to be a lot! After all, this thing is going to have a bunch of different people!" Kai rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"I don't know yet, maybe fruit or something…" Kai seemed almost bewildered about that. Heh, he isn't even dressed yet.

"Why doesn't Kai think about it while he gets dressed and we can start cleaning and arranging furniture?" Rei suggested. We all agreed and left to where we wanted to start.

Max and I went inside to start bringing in chairs and tables, Rei stayed outside and was pulling weeds and sweeping the decks(1). After awhile Kai finally came out, face paint in all. He was wearing a tight red shirt that was almost like a second skin. He had loose black pants that had many pockets. He was also wearing 2 best in the form of a skinny X around his waist. He had his normal blue triangles and his hair was neatly combed to perfection.

"Well finally! Now getting cookin'!" Max said and pushed Kai towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kai protested, "What if I need ingredients?" he asked in an all-to-innocent voice.

"Then I'll get them for you! Now get in there and start, we ONLY have 4 hours until people should start coming!" I said and signed for him to go.

"Fine, Kinomiya." Kai said and walked in calmly.

"That went well." Max said with a grin, I grinned back and we went back to work.

_**End of Tyson's POV**_

_**Kai's POV**_

God, those two bastards just sent me into a kitchen and told me to make food? Who do they think I am? God? Heh… they probably do…

Hmm…. I got it, I'll just slice some fruit for now, and we could easily put out some Chips and salsa. The punch! I'll make that now I guess.

"Hmm..." I mumbled while opening the fridge. I saw they have some '7-Up' and what else do I need…. Oh yea, and some grape juice! Well I wanted cherry, but grape will do!

I grabbed the two bottles, which were heavier than I expected, and dropped them. Splashing the liquid all over the floor, luckily missing me.

"TYSON, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE." I said loudly.

The dragon came running in and slipped and fell into the deep purple juice, staining his clothes, but he looked delicious covered in grape juice…

"I see you found the problem." I said with a smirk. He growled and stood up.

"You dropped these?" He asked with an angry voice.

"They were heavier than I expected." I said.

"Well I guess you'll need more…" Tyson sighed then quickly asked, "What were you cooking with grape juice and '7-Up' anyway?" He asked and cocked his head to the side, much like Tala used to do.

"I was making punch." I told him with a glare.

"Oh… I'll run up to the store and buy some more." Tyson growled lightly.

"I'll come, we need a few more things anyway." I said and we were off.

We walked out and Tyson told Rei and Max the situation, they both asked why Tyson was coming but he just said he wanted a break, neither of them fell for that, but went along with it anyway.

We walked about a block and got to a small grocery store. Tyson followed me as I searched the isles for the chips. When I finally found the chips I grabbed the kind I wanted and turned around to be met with a bear hug from no one other than, Tala.

**END CHAPTER 3**

(1): I don't exactly know what those really are but you know the outside of the dojo, those parts…. Did that make a slice of sense? XD

A/N: Well I hope that made up for lost time.. SORRY I haven't updated in forever! I've been Really sick and haven't had the energy to update. Well Keep reviewing please!


	5. I missed you, Kai! Want a fuck?

Disclaimer I keep forgetting to do: I Do not own Beyblade or ANY of its characters. I only own the plot and… ok that's all….

Yoyo: Yes, I know I'm psycho! I am changing the plot AND summary, could change the rating but I'm a caution freak. Meep…… Enjoy? Yeah, do that!

_**Kai's POV**_

_**Read the A/N above! IMPORTANT!**_

Tala hugged me like he was never going to see me again, except this is more of a 'hello' than 'good-bye'. He crushed the chips and I heard Tyson swear under his breath.

"Nice to know you two missed each other, but next time Tala, YIELD TO THE FOOD!" Tyson said loudly grabbing a different bag of chips. I looked at him funny and saw him blushing slightly, then I noticed Tala's arm around my waist.

"Tal, don't touch me!" I said, yes I know I do admit to sounding like a school girl.

"Why not? I did before." Tala said and nuzzled his head into my neck. I felt color rising in my cheeks and Tyson didn't look too impressed by our little show.

"Tal!" I groaned pulled myself from the wolfs paws, only to get pinned back against a shelf.

"I know you missed me, it's been a good week or so since I saw you last…" Tala said and dove down by my neck ad started nipping and kissing. I tried to push him off me but when I tried he bit my neck, hard. And now your thinking I'm a dork because I can't stand being bit, meh, to heck with pride…. Or not…. No! To heck with Tala.

"Trust me, get off." I said sternly and Tala rose and glared me in the eyes, he kissed me full on the lips and shoved me on the shelf hard. Damn those cheap shelves. I fell backwards along with a whole lot of food and Tala on me. I felt a strong grip hold on my hand before I hit the shelves, which I'm sure, would hurt like hell to fall on 1.

I looked up and saw a blue haired angel saving me from my death, ok that WAS a little awkward wording wasn't it… How 'I looked up and saw Tyson holding my hand and pulling me up before I hit the evil shelves of ultimate doom and demise.' That's better.

Tyson also had his other hand locked with Tala's. Amazing how strong he is. He pulled us both up so hard he fell back on his ass.

Tala and I started to chuckle as he pouted on the ground, god he's cute. Soon we heard a few yells and screeches as the manager walked by.

Feh, we were kicked out…

Thank god they let us have the chips and sodas.

When we arrived back, I wasn't sure if we had the right place. Max and Rei had all the plants watered and you could tell from the mist in the air, it looked exotic with all the leaves covered in water. All the weeds were gone and they had cleared up the nice stone path we had before it became over grown a few years back. When we walked inside I was very surprised. There were three tables taking up every wall except for the one that lead in. There was chairs and such against the wall that their was no table and there was plenty of room for dancing and food.

Tala followed us home and his team, somehow, ended up at the dojo. I got a vibe that was planned. The other 2 Blitzkrieg Boys were talking over by a table. When they noticed us they walked over.

Tala had an arm around my shoulder, I couldn't get it off I swear!

**Chapter 4 END **

**Yoyo: Hey! SORRY its SOO short! The next one is 5 (computer) pages long, this one is about… 1 ¼. Well anyway, how do I know you ask? I have already written the next 3 chapters XXD but I'll space them out _nice and slowly until I get more reviews…._**

Oh yea! Here's this:

1: I have fallen on a big shelf isle in a store, it hurts like HELL! I swear I couldn't walk for a week after hitting my lower back.


	6. Fire Tears, Water Phoenix's

Disclaimer I keep forgetting to do: I Do not own Beyblade or ANY of its characters. I only own the plot and… ok that's all….

Yoyo: Well since I got another review(s), I decided to post this chapter. Thank you!

**Chapter 5 (START)**

**_Tyson's POV_ **

That blood sucking red-headed leech-bastard finally let go of my Kai. He walked over to greet his team. I was over in a dark corner sulking and planning how I was going to kill Tala, nice and slow of course.

I looked at the clock and almost fell over while gasping so deep I wondered if I would be able to let all that air out…. But of course I can, it's a gasp, well you could always gasp too much and then you could die and I don't want to die with my virginity but I like to gasp! If It can kill someone, shouldn't there be a law against gasping because you could kill someone and then….. To hell with logic!

"Dudes, only an hour until the part starts!" I said frantically.

"Shit…" Kai mumbled. "I better get that food done!" Kai said to himself and almost ran into the kitchen.

"I'll help you, love!" Tala said and I growled under my breath and gritted my teeth as he walked into the kitchen behind Kai.

I turned to the others after counting to 10 in my head and taking a few deep breaths.

"Well? You two can help us since you 'somehow' got here early." I said and looked at them, they both frowned and Brian walked over to Max and signaled he would help him. Spencer walked to Rei and did the same. No one likes me…

They went off and did more outside; I decided to check on the two total and utter enemies in the kitchen. That sounded nice…

When I walked in I almost gagged. Tala was leaning over and against Kai (who was against the counter) and kissing him every few seconds. Kai didn't look like he was in heaven, but the red-headed bastard above him did.

I cleared my throat and they both looked over at me.

"Could you two actually make the food now?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was 'till SOMEONE disturbed me." Kai said glaring at Tala when he said someone.

"I can't help it, you're so damn sexy." Tala said and snaked his arms around Kai again. I growled and left the room, they probably thought I was mad about them not making food. Not to self: Get Kai to like me before Tala-the-damned gets him.

_**End Tyson's POV**_

_**Kai's POV**_

When Tyson walked in the room, he did look somewhat angry. I guess it was because Tala was slobbering all over me and the food. But, his eyes almost looked a little hurt; I usually can see these things so I know I can't be wrong. Or can I? Either way, Tala is getting on my nerves! It was only one time and he can't get his fuckin' hands off me….

_**End Kai's POV**_

**_Tyson's POV_**

I walked out and saw that everyone was done, there was a bunch of random decorations and Max, Rei, Brian, and Spencer even made some food. Heh… I guess they knew nothing would get done with Tala in the kitchen. I smiled at them and looked at my watch, time for the party.

"Well….. If anyone is coming they will now because it's 7(1) and everyone is supposed to be here!" I said. They all nodded and started to walk around and talk.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the room.

"H-ey!" I heard and saw pink, Mariah. She walked in and hugged Rei, Spencer seemed to take a liking to Rei and frowned. Soon after her all the White Tigers came in and waved.

Next came the Majestic's (2). Oliver came in first followed by Enrique, Robert, and then Johnny.

So on and so on more teams came, The All Starz, Julia and Raul, Barthez Batalion (3), and many, many, many, more.

Only, two people were missing. Kai and Tala. I scowled once I realized this, and excused myself from the conversation I was having with Gary from the White Tigers, the guy actually is very smart.

I opened the kitchen door and didn't see anyone. I walked to the next room which was also empty. I searched the whole dojo until I only had one room left. The bathroom.

I heard muffled sounds coming from inside the room and put my ear to the door softly so the person in side wouldn't hear me. I heard Tala's voice screaming Kai's name. I gulped and wondered what he was doing.

A few minutes later I heard one last cry, it was from Kai. I fell backwards on my rear and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was supposed to get Kai first! Not Tala! I quickly got up and ran to my room when I heard a hand on the door a few minutes later. Kai must have spotted me before I got there because he called out my name as I slammed my door shut.

I leaned against my door and cried. I cried hard, very hard. I ignored the knocks and questions I was getting from Kai outside my door. He sounded frantic, but so was I! I plopped down on the ground hard. I think it might have scared Kai a bit because he started to push the door open. Damn him! He is so strong…

Once the door was open he just looked at me.

_**End Tyson's POV**_

_**Kai's POV**_

I could only look at Tyson.

I saw he had tear stains all down his cheeks. I felt my own eyes fill with tears at how pathetic he looked. Tyson was always so strong. But seeing him like this was like a dagger to my heart. Tyson looked up at me and bit his lower lip hard; I knew that because it started to bleed. I got down on my knees so I was eye level with him. I put one hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Tyson, you really scared me." I said and he looked confused.

"What? Like how could I scare you?" He asked in a quiet sob-filled voice.

"I thought you might have hurt yourself or something, you fell to the ground so hard!" I said and leaned in for a hug, but he pushed me back.

"Like you would care…" He said and I think I lost it.

"Tyson! I'm your captain! You're like a brother, no more, like a lover…." I said the last part in a hushed whisper. He looked at me shocked.

"What about Tala?" He asked, still anger in his voice. I hugged him forcefully and didn't let him push me back.

"What about him?" I asked plainly, knowing he was upset about the bathroom incident.

"YOU FUCKED WITH HIM IN THE BATHROOM!" Tyson said in an outburst not even I expected. He stood up and went to his bed and sat down with a whimper and started to cry and sob once again. I was left speechless and a little bewildered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Tyson…" I said soothingly, he wasn't going to buy it.

"WELL YOU D-DID-d-d….." He said in sobs. His face was red with tears flowing down his face rapidly. I put one hand out as to touch him but didn't feel anything and looked at the ground.

"I love you, Tyson…" I said feeling guilty, and hurt at Tyson's word, even though it was my fault.

"No you don't….." Tyson said quietly but still as sob-muffled as before. "You love Tala, and I-i-i…." He said and I walked over to him.

"I know you heard, but…." I hugged him tightly and felt him tense and then relax. He put his head in my chest and kept crying; I didn't do anything but let him. Soon I heard a few gasps and a growl.

"Wow…" Me and Tyson looked back and saw the whole party looking at us through the door. Tyson dove down and put his head in my chest and I hugged him protectively.

"How long have you all been there!" I asked.

"Since oh…. 'I love you, Tyson.'" Miguel said since he was in front of the group. All the girls were giggling and pretty much all the boys looked plain shocked.

_**End Kai's POV**_

**END Chapter 5**

Yoyo: Well what do ya think? Hehe…. I'm evil to Tyson… MWHAHA!

**PLEASE READ DIS: **There is only one chapter after this, and then it's over! Uhh yea! I'm going to make more fics so if you want another good read, try out one of my new ones after they come out! AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, I'll go into details… talk to ya later, buh-bye!

Here are these also:

(1): I can't remember when I originally planned for it to start…. Ah well. I'll use 7!

(2): is THAT how you spell it?

(3): Meep….. Another spelling I don't know… Tell me if you do!


	7. Final chapter

Disclaimer I keep forgetting to do: I Do not own Beyblade or ANY of its characters. I only own the plot and… ok that's all….

Yoyo: Meep…. Short ending! Read the bottom because I put a few recommendations of my favorite Ty/Kai fics… check them out once you're done, k?

**FINAL CHAPTER START**

_**Tyson's POV**_

During me and Kai's moment of love confession the whole party decided to watch…. Next time we'll charge to see me cry!

I felt color grow in my cheeks when I heard Miguel say he had heard most of it. I buried myself into Kai and felt his warmth and knew nothing could break my spirits now! Feh…. Maybe SOMETHING, you know, a red-headed something with ice blue eyes and goes by the name of Tala. But I knew Kai loved me and that bastard couldn't get to me.

Kai growled under his breath and yelled, loudly, "GET OUT!" to them all… I felt a ringing in my ears after, I'm sure they got the point because all of them ran out.

He looked down at me and kissed my nose.

"C'mon, Ty…" He said sweetly. I felt more tears well up in my eyes and burst again.

"But, but I he-heard y-you and T-tala g-go at it!" I said trying t control myself, but failing miserably.

"I know but…" When Kai said that we heard a throat being cleared and turned around, I punched Kai's chest lightly. It was Tala.

"What d-do y-you want?" I said sniffing and choking on my own words.

"Just came to laugh at you two." He said and chuckled, "Who would have guessed? Kai, my koi, and Tyson, the brat." He said and shook his head.

"Go away, Tal." I heard Kai say sternly.

Tala shrugged and left, he always did bug me with that 'attitude' of his.

"Tyson…" Kai said and pulled me hard against his chest. My head was cradled with one hand by his heart and his other hand was around my waist pulling me closer.

We stayed like that for a long time until finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I know I shouldn't have done that with Tala but I did anyway. I really am so sorry. I didn't have any regards towards how you might feel after…" He said and I felt a warm tear hit my head.

"It's ok Kai. You're forgiven in my book." I said and I could almost feel his small puppy grin he gave ever so often.

He tightened his grip, not so I couldn't breath but more of a protective hug.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"There never was any dare for me to kiss you."

"…"

"Err…. Sorry?"

"…"

"C'mon! We were just having a good moment there!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…. I didn't think you waned to know."

"Wrong, Ty, if you just told me I could have dine the whole love thing earlier."

"…"

"Now you're not talking!"

"So? I guess you're right sor" I was cut off by Kai's hot, crushing lips against mine, I almost jumped back but felt Kai's hands flew around me and I got lost in the kiss. His hands roam against my back and I felt his tongue licking over my lips until I opened my mouth slightly and felt him move in. I moaned into the kiss and he pushed against me and I fell back onto my bed. He lay on top of me and we broke the kiss in need of air. I let my eyes slid open and saw Kai's eyes still closed. Our lips were touching ever so lightly and he whispered.

"I love you." I felt my blush grow stronger and I grinned.

_**End Tyson's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Meanwhile outside the door…_

"This is great stuff!" Miguel said with his video recorder taping the couple.

"Look! Miguel quick! Kai's taking off Tyson's shirt!" Oliver said with a giggle and all the girls rushed to see through the cracked door.

"Everyone move for a sec!" Miguel said and shoved them out of the way so he could tape it clearly. "Oh my gosh…" He said and a loud moan was heard by Tyson. All the people scrambled to see. Everyone started blushing as they watched a butt naked Kai and Tyson make-out and rub against each other. Kai's hands were cupped under Tyson's rear and Tyson had his hands lost in Kai's hair.

"Ultimate blackmail!" Miguel said as he kept the camera rolling. Suddenly they all fell forward and the door went crashing open with all the bladders sprawled out on one another.

Kai and Tyson did their impression of two tomatoes and grabbed the blankets faster than their blades could spin.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Were the last words any of them heard before being knocked out by many, many, things being thrown at them.

**Fin**

_Or is it? _

Yoyo: Well there you are! That's it, was I not graphic enough? Or too graphic? Or was that ok? Please tell me if you can!

Oh yea IU wanted to recommend my FAVORITE FICTIONS EVER! YOU MUST READ THE FIRST ONE OR I'LL KILL YOU MWHAHAHAHAHA!

1. **Rank and File **

By: _That Firefly Chick_ Rated: _R or M._

My comments are: OMG YOU MUST MUST MUST READ THIS! It rocked my world! It's is my favorite EVER!

2.** Broken Wings **

By: _MistyEyes_ Rated: _R or M._

My comments are: This is a MUST read also, I love MistyEyes' work, she is a wonderful fiction writer! Check this one out!

3.** On His Throne**

By: _That Firefly Chick _Rated: _T or PG-13_

My comments are: This is a FUNNY fiction! 'That Firefly Chick' IS my favorite authoress also!

4.** Freezer Fun**

By: _Night-Black-Wolf _Rated: _R or M_

My comments are: This is also a funny one!

Well that's all! BYES!


End file.
